Elf (5th edition playable)
The elves of Lemurias escaped through the Dragon Gate in order to flee their dying world. A world that the Eladrin ''blew up in order to prevent it from being taken over by Fiendish agents from the Great Beyond. That world was ''Arvandor. The elves successfully made it to Lemurias and have split into a dozen or so different groups, each mostly by philosophy and method mostly. Eventually, though, all elves have the same goal -- to recreate Arvandor. Dominate Race Elves are one of the two dominate races on Lemurias, the other is Man. The Fair Elf The typical Elf described in the Player's Handbook represents the forgotten fair elves of Arcadia and uses those traits. Besides that, there are a number of Elven nations or "subraces" that populate the world. High Elf Those that consider themselves high elves are actually descendants of Fair and Pelagasiri elves. The high elves depend on Arcane Magic to bring Arvandor back to life, rather than using Nature, or demonic magic, or what have you. They occupy Arcadia in Hellas and are friends to Man. High Elves are not liked by the Massalian Elves. Typically they have a "We're better than you, even though we are aliens," attitude to most humans they meet. Traits Use the following High Elf traits . Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Massalian Elf The Massalian Elves are fair elves who tried to reclaim Arcadia from the Pelagasiri elves, but were defeated each time. They bear a grudge against the High elves for the destruction of their culture. After their defeats, they turned to Demonic Forces for a source of power in order to defeat their enemies once and for all. Massalian Elves do not like those that call themselves "High", and they will treat them with disrespect. Most Massalian Elves are warlocks, using their Pact magic to fight fire (demons, mostly) with fire. They are currently using demonic magic to recreate Arvandor. Traits *''Ability Score Increase: your Intelligence score increases by one. *Elf Weapon Training: Massalian elves are trained in the short sword, the longsword, the short bow, and the longbow. *Demonic training: you gain 1 first level spell from the warlock spell list. *Demonic lore: you gain Demon and Devil Lore as a skill regardless of your background. Olivaen Elf The Olivaen elves are found in the elven colony of Olivae and are allies to the Hellenes since Alexander's army treated them with respect. The Olivaen elves depend on Psionic power and psychic abilities in order to Recreate Arvandor, and they split off from the Arcadian fair elves a long, long time ago. This was mostly because of discrimination against their psychic gifts. Traits *Ability Score Increase:'' your charisma score increases by 1. *''Psychic gifts: you gain a cantrip spell that mimicks a psychic effect. *Psionic Lore: you gain the Psionic Lore skill regardless of your background. Pelagasiri Elf The Pelagasiri elves are the most barbaric and primative of the elves. They are found in the Dragon mountains and typically wear skimpy clothing for others' feeling of shame rather than their own modesty. The Pelagasiri elves typically go naked, wearing only enough clothing to fight the wintery elements during winter time. When adventuring with others, they typically wear the skimpiest clothing they could muster and still be modest in the eyes of others (except for, maybe the Hellenes). The Pelagasiri elves work to recreate Arvandor using natural processes. Traits Use these Wood Elf traits. '''Ability Score Increase': Wisdom +1. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Fleet: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Hide in Natural Surroundings: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by natural foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, or other similar conditions. The Dark Elves of Volcania Tortured, ashen, grey skinned; the Dark Elves of Volcania are different than the Drow. Having come from Arvandor, these suffered the most, and they found a home on the island of Volcania. Using fungus cuttings from their own home, the Dark Elves are creating a forest of giant mushrooms. At least one of their cities, however, use the giant mushrooms as dwellings. The Dark Elves of Volcania worship a different set of deities, other than the titular ones of the drow -- the first being Nott, goddess of the Night. Traits *''Ability score increase: Increase your Constitution by 1. *Survivalist: Volcanian elves gain the Survival skill regardless of their background. *Ancestral Magic: you gain the ability to summon the ghost of an ancestor (''Summon Monster III) when you reach 5th level. Footnotes Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Conversions Category:5th Edition